


Buffy the Vampire Slayer ficlets: Cured and Unfinished Business

by koalathebear



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For "Cured": Tag to episode 7x17 (#139) <i>Lie's My Parents Told Me</i>.   I think there needed to be a conversation following the rather dramatic events of that episode.</p><p>For "Unfinished Business": this is set after 'Chosen'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy the Vampire Slayer ficlets: Cured and Unfinished Business

**Cured**

"Be a love and bugger off."

"Well that's polite," Buffy said as she walked down into the darkness of the basement.

"Not in the mood for company right now," Spike's voice was surly. "After failed murder attempts, we evil monsters like to skulk in the basement alone. In private," he told her, leaning against the wall and staring at her through the shadows. "And I don't need that so you can put it away," he said indicating the first aid kit she held in her hands.

"You're cut and you're still bleeding," she told him. His hair was a shock of bright white in the darkness as was the paleness of his face.

"I'll heal. You're better off seeing to your boyfriend," he told her curtly.

"First of all, he's so not my boyfriend. Second of all, he kidnapped you and tried to kill you - so not feeling very Florence Nightingaley towards him right now," Buffy said as she sat down on the cot beside him and began to tend to his wounds.

Despite his voluble protests, Spike sat still and let her wipe the blood away. He knew it was his mind playing tricks, but at the touch of her cool hands, the pain lessened.

He watched as she cleaned him up with quiet determination. "So - what's the prognosis? Am I done for?" he asked her whimsically.

"You'll live," she told him. "So to speak," she said with a wry smile.

"Good to hear."

"Yeah," she agreed and he smiled despite himself. She set the first aid kit aside and sat on the cot beside him, leaning against the wall with her legs stretched out before her.

"'spose you want the dirt on what the hell that was all about," he asked abruptly after a long silence.

Buffy shrugged. "You killed his mother in New York - he wanted revenge. You pummelled him but didn't kill him."

"That about covers it," he said with a shrug and glanced down at her. "Watcher boy's not going to be very happy about the fact I'm not a pile of dust," he remarked.

"I'm not very happy with Giles," Buffy said, her face dark with anger.

"He's just doing what we're all doing - what we think is best."

"No one gets to kill you except me," Buffy told him, slanting a glare up at him and there was genuine amusement in Spike's face.

"There's a happy footnote to all this though - trigger's gone," he told her. "Wood cured me - don't suppose he meant to, but there you go. Maybe I should be thanking him."

"Will you tell me about it?" she asked him hesitantly, seeing the memory and sadness in his eyes that flickered for a moment before vanishing.

"It's an ugly, sordid little tale of death and demonisation," he said harshly, looking away and into the darkness of the basement. "Not the best of bedtime stories, pet."

Seconds turned into minutes and they sat in the darkness of the cold, dank basement in companionable silence. Buffy waited patiently until Spike was ready to speak.

"When she was alive, my mother was gentle woman ......"

  
**End**   


**Unfinished Business**

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any eviller. You're a lawyer now?"

"God no," Spike exclaimed looking up and freezing as he stared into the accusing eyes of a very familiar face.

"Yeah, it's me," Xander said grimly.

"Does Buffy ….?"

"No, but to quote Buffy – you're a pig, Spike," Xander said with contempt in his eyes. "How could you? Buffy was heart-broken – still is. Thinks about you all the time."

Spike flinched.

"It's complicated."

"It always is," Xander said coolly. "And Buffy? You know what she says? Angel left because he couldn't take the pain of being with her and yet not being with her. Riley left because he couldn't take Buffy being better than him, but Spike?" Xander's voice turned sarcastic as he mimicked Buffy's voice. "Spike stayed – he didn't leave me until he died."

"Why are you here, Xander?" Spike demanded harshly, his hand clenching the edge of the desk convulsively.

"I'm here because Willow sent me. She needs your help."

"Red knows?" Spike demanded incredulously.

"We've both known for a while, but like you we figured Buffy would be better off without you."

"Xander, would you mind not glaring at me like that? The one eyed glare is kind of creepy."

"Deal with it," Xander said viciously. "I'm not happy about being here, but Willow says it can only be you."

"And Buffy doesn't know."

"Of course not, if Buffy knew she'd be here kicking your ass," Xander told him. "Don't look like you'd enjoy it," he said rolling his eyes.

Spike was quiet for a moment and then looked at the man standing before him. "In case you're wondering – Anya's doing well."

Xander looked as though he'd been kicked. "You … you saw her?" He demanded, his heart in his eyes as the colour drained from his face.

"Yeah."

"Demons go to heaven?" Xander asked him and Spike gave a wry smile but didn't answer.

"She misses you. You'll see her again one day," he told Xander and looked away when he saw the other man's eyes fill with tears.

Xander took a deep breath. "Thank you," he said briefly and the hostility had left his eyes.

"No problem. And about Buffy – " Spike's voice shook slightly. "Tell me everything."


End file.
